warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Community Christmas Spoof 2
Shaf Girl 21:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC)lo9l, I was totally thinking about making this. Glad someone did. :D btw, I was thinking we could call it 'Santa Claws Returns:Community Christmas Spoof 2'. lol, whateva. Merry St. ChristmaHannuKwanzaKa Navidad!Flakes are falling, Christmas calling... 22:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) LOL I was just thinking "Hey, December 1st, Christmas Music Playing, and the commercials have been around since just after Halloween. Why not?" --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone else find it ironic that Snickers' has Holly''leaf singing "Deck the Halls with Boughs of ''Holly"?? Or was that intentional?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Misty, I think since Leopardkit started this spoof, she should be the one to end it. Besides, I was gonna add my own part. BTW, Leopard, thanks for keeping the tradition alive!--Shaf Girl 21:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) *feels appreciated* What are you talking about with my best british friend Misty? --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 21:37, December 4, 2010 (UTC) *Haha, LOL, Shaf, I think Misty meant the end of HER specific part, LOL. Everyone knows Leppy's gonna end it. (make it a spectacular end with fireworks!) [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 21:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Haha, Leopardkit said Totally Awesome. Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 22:24, December 4, 2010 (UTC) AVPM fan? --[[User:Leopardkit|'''Leopardkit]][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 22:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) You bet! Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 22:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) What's AVPM? Also, I love the name Elizabeth. Gonna call one of my kids that. Gotta grow up and get married first though... damn... [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 22:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC) @Zaf: AVPM stands for A Very Potter Musical. Look it up on Youtube, it's SO funny! "I thought killing people would make people like me, but it doesn't. It just makes people dead" @Shaf Girl: I just meant the end of my specific part. Sorry if that was confusing.--[[User:Mistysun|'''Happy ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 23:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) By the way Leppy, that song for Hollyleaf ws intentional. :) Snowtail Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow! 20:10, December 9, 2010 (UTC) AVPM A V'ery '''P'otter 'M'usical. It's on Youtube. It's like, the best. Plus it has a sequel, A Very Potter Sequel (AVPS) --[[User:Leopardkit|'''Leopardkit]][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:03, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :D Red Vines. 'Nuff said. Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 00:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) *Ron: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE? *Harry: In a cupboard under some stairs. *Ron: Cool! Oh you two and your shenanigans at Hogwarts! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 19:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you watching it? YOU SHOULD BE! If not, here's a totally awesome link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmwM_AKeMCk '''Probably PG-13, just saying... --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 19:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol! But what does this have to do with christmas??? xDDDDD--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 19:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) .... So? HP is important! --I'm ready for Christmas! 23:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC)